No Day But Today: A Marauders Story
by Summer Lilac
Summary: Summary inside. Rated M for later chapters. Pairings include, JamesxLily, and slight RemusxOC and slight SiriusxOC. Also there in no Peter in the Fanfiction. Read inside for more information.
1. New Beginnings

**Summary:** Did you ever wonder what happened to the notorious Marauders in their 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? How did Lily and James, the most unlikely couple, fall in love? What about the rising of He-Who-Must-Be-Named? Well, here it is- No Day But Today: A Marauders Story.

**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters, names, places etc. belong to the lovely, wonderful, incredible, marvelous, amazing- I mean… J.K. Rowling. -all bow to JKR-

**Info: **Rated M just in case and featuring the pairings of LilyxJames, RemusxOC, SiriusxOC and Peter doesn't exist in our Story, no one wanted to play him when it was a roleplay so yeah... I did say OUR. This story was originally a roleplay and still is, so you get different points of view on the same thing. Your two lovely authors are Bay-Bay and Nan-Nan. And you may not call us by the names. By the way this has only been edited by myself and I do tend to miss some things. If any Betareader out there wants to uhm beta(?) it please let me know. By the way we both love critisim and comments, and this is Bay-Bay. (Just if anyone is wondering)

**--**

--

--

"Toot! Toot!" The whistle from the large, red steam engine rang in the air around the crowded Kings Cross Station, as Lily Evans gathered her things and made her way on to the train. It was her 7th and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and she couldn't be more ecstatic. The summers were always boring, she needed school and homework to keep her busy. Lily squeezed her trunk and cat's cage down the small aisle, scanning the doors for a free compartment. As the red head approached the end of the train, she groaned. Inside the last compartment she could see her three least favorite people in the whole school. The Marauders.

Sirius was sitting across from Remus and James. His long black hair fell into his eyes as he stared across the compartment at his two friends, who were cramped on the other seat. Sirius had his feet stretched all the way across his seat, leaving no room for the other boys. A grin graced his handsome features as he looked at the other two boys. Both were looking rather grumpy at having to be cramped, while their friend got a whole seat to himself. "I am the biggest." Sirius said, still grinning, as James stood up and looked at him like he was about to pull the boy out of the seat, when Sirius suddenly opened his mouth to speak. "Watch it, Mate. No violence in _a lady's_ presence" He stated, waving a hand towards the open compartment door, where Lily was standing. James turned. His eyes growing big at the pretty, red haired girl standing in front of him. It was known by the whole school that James had a major crush and slight obsession with Lily. "Looks like you need a place to sit." James said briskly, taking Lily's arm and pulling her into the compartment. Using his other arm, he pulled a laughing as well as surprised Sirius up and out of the seat and pushed him down next to Remus. "Hey!" The now tousled boy yelled, outraged. "The _lady_ needed a seat." James said smugly, gesturing for Lily to sit down.

Lily hesitated, her brow furrowed. Why hadn't she turned and walked away before it was too late? Nodding politely, she sat down next to James. Remus gave her an apologetic look, and she smiled back. Maybe all the Marauders weren't so bad, but that was before she saw something silver flash out of the corner of her eye. "What?!" she gasped. "Head boy!" Outraged, she dug through her trunk and pulled out a matching pin, except hers read 'Head Girl'. She couldn't believe it. James Potter? Head boy? What was Dumbledore thinking? She stared open mouthed, at the boy sitting beside her.

This was great. Lily Evans was _willingly _(well, mostly willing) sitting next to him. A smile wove its way onto his face. The smile didn't last long though; it quickly turned into a grin when he turned to see her looking shocked and open-mouthed. "I see you saw my badge. They didn't believe it ether." He stated gesturing over towards Remus and Sirius, who still looked grumpy. James then stuck out his chest importantly "But it looks like we are going to be spending a lot more time together this year." His attention was turned as his hazel colored eyes moved to see a slightly angry Sirius looking at him. "You get to have your girl sit in here with us, but I can't have mine, _and_ you kick me out of my seat?" Sirius fumed, even though he was only teasing. You could tell because a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. James knew he was teasing, but got a little steamed anyway. "I was going to kick you out of your seat anyway and I didn't want that tramp in here, just so you two could have a good snogging all the way to school." He huffed. "Eh." Sirius shrugged, waving a hand dismissively. "I doubt you weren't thinking about doing the same to _your_ girl." A grin graced his face as he saw James reddening. He had emphasized 'your', just to make Lily angry and James blush like a madman. He elbowed Remus. "You think so too, right Moony?" He asked, wondering if he could get all three of them going, but knowing the lanky boy next to him, he probably would ignore it all though. He was only worried about Lily hexing him. He cringed at the thought and set his hand on his pocket where his wand was, just in case.

Remus rolled his eyes and Lily felt blood rush to her cheeks. "I" she huffed "am not _his_ girl." She slid as far away from James as she could, but as she grabbed her book off of the seat, her hand brushed his. She felt herself go red all over again and she quickly opened her book and tried to ignore the three boys sitting around her, but was unsuccessful. "Oh, are you reading that too?" She heard a voice across from her. Looking up, she met a pair of big brown eyes. Remus smiled and gestured to the thick volume in her hand. 'Hogwarts, a History' was written on the cover in big red letters. "Yes," she replied. "It just came out last summer. I've been meaning to read it for ages." As they launched into a discussion about the latest novels and authors, it became clear that she and Remus would soon become fast friends.

James shot Sirius a looked that promised he would get him later, but his look vanished and he reddened once more when Lily's hand brushed his. Sirius just laughed. But his laughter quickly turned to a yawn as he listened to Lily and Remus. How boring could two people be? He stood up suddenly. "Well, it's been fun guys, but when you're as handsome as me, you can't disappoint the ladies." And with that, he opened the compartment door and disappeared, heading towards another compartment that was full of giggling girls, a cocky grin on his face and his black hair falling into his eyes perfectly. James watched him go before turning his attention back on Lily and watched her talk, with a dreamy expression on his face. He felt his glasses slip slightly down his nose, but he didn't even bother to push them back up. Yes, James Potter was that obsessed with Lily. He could just watch her talk even though it was to his friend and to not him. After awhile he moved a tad bit closer and pretended to yawn and stretch, letting his arm fall behind her and onto the back of the seat. He didn't trust to think that she would leave him unharmed if he actually put his arm around her, so the seat behind her would have to do.

_Lily felt James's arm creep around her shoulders. Closing her eyes, she snuggled closer so that she was wrapped in his arms. James placed his chin on top of her head and breathed in her flowery scent. He chuckled to himself, she smelled exactly like he had imagined. Sighing, Lily smiled; the warmth of his body was comforting. She felt safe and secure, like not even the darkest of wizards could harm her now. Leaning her head back so it rested on his hard, muscular chest, she whispered. "James..."_

Sirius whispered into James's ear again. "James..." His voice was a high-pitched imitation of Lily's voice. He had come into the compartment while Prongs had, by the look on his face, been daydreaming about Lily. Sirius had a rather cynical grin as he whispered once more. "Oh, James..." He called trying not to snicker. James turned his head slowly in Sirius's direction his hazel eyes all googly and he looked as though he were about to kiss the other boy. "Jeez mate. I didn't know you liked me so much. I'm sorry to tell you that it just wouldn't work between us." Sirius said as he began laughing so hard that he was on the floor, holding his sides. James's face was priceless. It had the perfect amount of everything written all over it. "PADFOOT!" James roared, when he realized what his friend had been doing. His face beet red, he removed his arm from behind Lily, and tackled the other boy on the ground. The compartment seemed to be growing even smaller as the two boys fought.

Lily and Remus watched as the two boys wrestled. Lily was still fighting giggles over what had just happened, and Remus was laughing softly as Sirius pinned James to the ground. "Nice try mate, but I'm not about to let you win just because your girlfriend's watching." Lily made a move to protest but was interrupted. "Guys, it's getting dark, we should change into our robes. I expect we'll be there soon." Remus looked from the window, to the two boys that were sprawled out on the ground.

Sirius just grinned down at James once more before getting up. "I guess your right Moony." The handsome seventeen year-old said with a shrug. His hands came down to the hem of his shirt and he pulled it up over his head to reveal an extremely well muscled chest. He bent his head down as his hands went down the rim of his jeans and started to fiddle with the buckle. He hadn't noticed any of the shocked faces until James, who had been sitting on the floor, quickly stood up and knocked Sirius upside the head. "Oi! What was that for?" He asked glaring at the other boy, his hands forgetting to pull down his pants, which now hung loosely on his half naked body. "You were taking off your clothes!" James exclaimed. "But we-" Then Sirius caught himself and looked at Lily. "Oh...Well I wasn't planning on taking off my boxers… and I'm sure she's seen other blokes in their underwear so does it really matter?" He asked sounding slightly peeved at being unable to finish removing his articles of clothing.

Lily, feeling very awkward at this point, grabbed her robes and made to leave. When she had finally convinced James (who was apologizing profusely for his friend's behavior) that she would indeed return, she stepped out into the train aisle. As she walked towards bathroom, she passed an open carriage full of Slytherin boys. "Hey gorgeous!" One of them shouted. Turning to face him, Lily recognized him as Lucius Malfoy. His pointed face split into a smirk and he ran a hand through his long, white blond hair. "Like what you see?" He asked raising his light eyebrows. The blond girl next to him frowned and sent a deadly look in Lily's direction. He gestured to an empty seat in the compartment. "Why don't you join me?" The Gryffindor girl rolled her eyes and began to walk away, but not before Lucius grabbed her arm and yanked her inside. He cleared his throat and glared at the students sitting around him. They all seemed to have gotten the message and they left the compartment, closely followed by the blond girl who, after sending one last longing look at Lucius, crossed her arms over her chest and huffed out after them. Plopping down onto the now empty seat, Malfoy pulled Lily onto his lap. "So, princess..." He growled in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "We're alone...what do you think we should do with our time?" Pulling her close he blew in her ear and kissed her roughly on the lips. She struggled but he held her in place, kissing her passionately until the door to the compartment swung open.

James had gotten worried. Yes, she had only been gone for a couple of minutes but still. Sirius had finally been allowed to take his pants off and was standing in his boxers as he pulled out his uniform and began putting it on. James stuck his head out the compartment door, staring down the hallway. He spotted Lily stop for a moment by an open compartment door, and then watched as she began to walk away, before being pulled back into the compartment, by none other than Lucius Malfoy. James's face turned red and his eyes narrowed when he saw a bunch of other Slytherins leave the compartment. The boy had his wand out in under a second and began to storm down the hall. Sirius turned and quickly pulled on his school pants, then followed James, dragging Remus with him. James threw the compartment door open, his wand raised as his eyes were greeted with the terrible sight of Lucius kissing Lily. He just about exploded at the sight, and would have fired a spell at him that very second, had Lily not been in the way. Remus and Sirius had both drawn their wands as well. "What do you think your doing Lucius?" James ground out through clenched teeth, his eyes raging behind his glasses.


	2. Anger Management

Lucius broke the kiss and looked up. "Whatever I want, Potter!" He spat the last word as though he had just swallow something nasty. He turned back to the red head struggling in his lap, and roughly grabbed her face between his hands. Quickly, Lucius brought her lips to meet his. This time, he kissed more gently, but gripped Lily's head tighter; to make sure she wouldn't escape. Soon enough he felt the tip of a wand, touching his neck. He looked up and smirked. "Sorry Potter? Did you want something?" He smiled rather cynically. "Oh, is this _your_ girlfriend?" he added in fake realization, as James opened his mouth. Had it been under any other circumstances, Lily would have protested, but she kept quiet. "I'm warning you Malfoy." He spat the Slytherin's last name with enough fury to make just about anyone flinch. Lucius wasn't just anyone though and James' tone just made his smirk grow bigger, before he laughed into James's face. With his face a dark shade of red, James swung a punch, but Lucious caught his fist. Lily was now left with only one hand holding her as the boys looked to be in the middle of some new kind of arm wrestling. After a second of watching though, she caught him off guard, and shoved the blond Slytherin with all the force she could muster and jumped behind her rescuers, finally free of his vile touch.

Sirius and Remus both moved protectively in front of Lily as Lucius quickly drew his wand. But it was to late. "_Expeliarmus_." Sirius said in a hardened tone and watched Lucius's wand flew from his hand and land in his own. The blond gulped ever so slightly, but kept a sneer on his face. "You really don't know when to stop, do you Malfoy?" James spat, his eyes dangerous and his wand still pointed at the other boy's throat. Suddenly James lowered his wand some and took a step back. "What scared to hex me, Potter?" Lucious seemed to relax, thinking the other boy was chicken. James just grinned then brought his fist forward full into the blond boy's face. There was a resounding crunch and blood gushed from the blonds now broken nose. Lily gasped and turned her head looking away and using Remus to keep the scene from her eyes. Lucious whimpered pitifully and reached for his face. " 'ou 'roke my 'ose!" He was practically screaming. "I'm sorry, did that hurt?" James asked glaring at the boy who, by the force of the punch had fallen onto the floor. James ignored Lucious's whining, yelling and cursing and pulled him back only hit him again in the gut. With a rather loud "oof" Lucius fell to the floor again holding his stomach now. "Remus." James said, his voice almost like ice as he pointed to the body curled on the floor. The said boy hesitated for a moment. "_Petrificus Totalus_." He said and turned, quickly stowing his wand, and ushering Lily out of the compartment. They walked in silence until they reached their, now empty compartment. "You can change in there, I won't look." He stated leading her in and closing the door behind her. He then stood in front of the door with his back turned.

James and Sirius stayed in the compartment with the now frozen Lucius. Sirius watched with cold eyes. "Lets go." James stated, and turned to go. "Wait." Sirius stopped him a grin coming over his face as he stared down at the helpless Slytherin. "_Furnunculus_." He said and laughed as Lucius's face began to break out, he then walked out of the compartment with James, leaving the blond on the floor.

Lily looked at herself in the mirror that she had conjured, and was now propped up on the seat. She ran her fingers through her long red hair and sighed. Turning left and right, she eyed her figure, and gave up. She wasn't normally one to care about how she looked, but school robes were so boring. A soft knock sounded on the door, just as she pinned her head girl badge to her robes. "You can come in! I'm finished" she called and Remus entered, smiling. "Don't you two heads have to talk to the prefects?" "Oh my!" She exclaimed, and she ran out of the compartment to the heads carriage. Remus chuckled to himself. "That's fine, don't wait for me. I'll just catch up later."

James and Sirius both had left the train together and were in the process of scaring some first years. Well James was, Sirius went back and forth with that and hitting on some of the other seventh year girls that passed. James stopped pestering a particularly scrawny boy when he spotted Lily Evans. "Hey Evans." He gave her his best smile and wave, trying to forget what happened earlier. The meeting between the heads and prefects hadn't gone well, at least in Lily's eyes. James had goofed off the whole time and critized everything. He hadn't offered or even done a single helpful thing during it. The hand that had been waving came up and ruffled his already messy hair. "I'm really looking forward to this year at Hogwarts." The be-speckled boy stated once Lily got closer. "Well I'll be seeing ya', mate." Sirius spoke up, sticking his hands in his robe pockets and strolling away casually, until he caught sight of a particularly pretty girl with long, curly, light brown hair. He raced after her and slowed to a walk once he got closer, a cocky grin on his face, as usual. James watched his friend for a moment before turning back to Lily. He hadn't been particularly interested in going to the stupid meeting so instead of talking about it he decided to try a different tactic. "What are you doing this weekend?" He asked, hope in his eyes as he prayed she would say yes.

Before Lily could answer, a deep, rough voice came from behind them. "Ms. Evans? Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore summoned them to his side. "After the feast, you two need to meet me outside the Gryffindor common room, so I can show you your sleeping quarters." "Yes sir." Lily replied instantly and she jogged to keep up with the other students who were filing into the great hall. She was trying hard not to think of the heads meeting that had taken place earlier that evening. It was a complete disaster! Why had that _prat_ even shown up, if he wasn't interested in helping? She fumed, but then calmed herself as she took a seat at the Gryffindor table, as far away from the Marauders as possible. The feast passed by quickly, and soon enough she was tapping her foot, waiting for James and Dumbledore outside the Gryffindor common room. Dumbledore appeared first and they were left to wait for James. When the git had finally decided to show up, a rather smug look on his face too, Dumbledore led the two heads up the stairs to a portrait of a beautiful witch and a wonderful golden horse. "This is the entrance to the head's common room." He stated. "The password is 'jumping jobberknolls'." and with that, he left with a smile. "Jumping Jobberknolls" Lily said wearily, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a door shaped hole in the stony castle wall. They cautiously walked inside and she gasped. The room was shaped just like the Gryffindor Tower and was decorated with the brightest of reds and golds. A giant painting of a lion gazed down upon them from the wall and there were two squishy red chairs and a soft red couch by the fireplace. "It's wonderful!" She said excitedly, her bright green, almond shaped eyes, darting around the room trying to take in everything.

James sighed when Dumbledore interrupted and just mumbled an agreement to him and watched with longing as Lily moved away. James shook his head, and sprinted to catch up with Sirius, who had already made it pretty far ahead, as he had bounced from girl to girl. The feast seemed to fly by. It had been spent chatting and throwing food. Sirius had left in the middle of the food throwing. He had said something about getting mashed potatoes in his hair and left grumpy. He could be so _vain_ sometimes. After this he had met Lily and Dumbledore at the common room and followed them to the portrait. "What are Jobberknolls?" He asked noncommittally as he entered the brightly lit room, looking around, before taking a seat in one of the armchairs by the fire and placing his feet up on a footstool. His hazel hued optics looked around the room taking in the sights, but they stopped on Lily and traced her figure.

Lily turned to James. "Jobberknolls, are little blue speckled birds that don't make asound until it is time for them to die. At the moment of their death, they let out a long scream of all the sounds they have ever heard." James blinked rather dumbly. "Oh, that's a little odd." He stated his eyes still taking in Lily's curves. "So about before...Are you busy this weekend?" The boy tried again, hoping this time there wouldn't be any interruptions.

"No James." she stated shortly, and she disappeared up the stairs and through the door that read, 'Head Girl'. The room was red and gold, just like the common room. There was a large soft looking bed on the far side of the room, under a window with a lovely view of the lake. Quickly she moved and locked the door, then set off getting ready for bed. After about five minutes of getting ready, Lily sighed. She had been hearing bang noises for at least most the time and they had finally stopped. Tentivly, she unlocked her door and peaked out. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the mess that James had obviously made, while having some kind of temper tantrum. Taking one last glance and the moon and the stars, she got under the covers and fell into a deep sleep.

James stood there opened mouthed at her quick response. Jeez, what did I guy have to do to catch a break? The black haired boy shook his head, before standing up and kicking the stool over, while firing off random spells, at random things in the room. Finally he stopped and looked at his handy work. The room was in pieces. Quickly, he stormed out of the Head's room to look for Sirius. Hopefully they would be able to find Snivellus and have a little fun. A wicked grin spread over James's features as he set off in search of his best friend, an idea forming in his head.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry this took me so long to get up. I have been busy...(Not really) I actually had to rewrite most of this and well I didn't want to. Anyway, I have an important announcement! I will post one more chapter, but you will not get a chapter five unless I get fifteen reviews. Keep that in mind while you read this and the next chapter which will hopefully be posted soon. Also bear with me on any mistakes. I still do not have a beta reader and I'm actually to shy to go and ask someone to do it. So if you want to beta this please send me a message.

--

--

--

--

Remus and Sirius were sitting in their room, which was oddly quiet without the third marauder. "Sirius, stop moping. Why don't you go and _see_ James?" He called across the room to his friend who was lifting his schoolbooks off the floor with his wand, and then letting them fall again. When he didn't receive an answer, Remus sighed and returned his nose to his own book.

As soon as Remus had his nose back in his book the door opened, showing an angry James. "I already have the Cloak" He growled, and then moved over to where Sirius lay. "Come on. We're going." He stated, not giving them much of a choice in the matter. "Accio Map." He said aloud as he pulled the cloak out from under his robes and watched the Marauder's map fly out of Sirius's trunk to land in his hand. "And we will _all_ fit under the cloak." James stated, as if daring either of them to comment. When they didn't, he grabbed hold of Sirius and threw the cloak over both of them. He then went over to Remus, crouching down low to the ground. "You're coming too." He said clearly, dragging the other boy under the cloak and then whisked them out of the Gryffindor tower and into the hallway. "We are going to find Snivellus." He explained angrily, then he pulled out the map forcing the other two boys to crouch down to the point that there legs hurt with the effort and they were so close together that all three marauders had begun to sweat, and all this just to make sure that their feet weren't seen by anyone or anything.

James led them down to the dungeons, still fuming. "James, we are _not_ going in there!" Remus exclaimed, as they stopped in front of the entrance to the Slytherin common room. "Purebloods!" James said, a little louder then he meant to. The password was always 'Purebloods'. James had stopped wondering about this and just figured the Slytherin's portrait just never thought anyone other then a Slytherin would want to enter their common room. Remus exchanged glances with Sirius and as James stepped forward, Sirius chuckled. "She said no again, didn't she?" James continued on down the dark eerie corridor. "Maybe." he growled. "James, think reasonably." Remus responded. "You can't take on the whole Slytherin house!" "I could if I wanted too!" James responded defiantly. "But, that isn't the plan, so it doesn't matter." He added impatiently, before stumbling forward into the silver and green common room.

Being careful not to bump into anyone the three seventeen year olds made their way around the other teens and up the stairs to the boys dormitory. Once inside they were greeted with the sight of Severus lying on his side sleeping peacefully. Quickly, James stepped out from under the cloak and began rummaging through Severus's trunk. After a few seconds he began passing faded grey underwear, with a certain slimy haired Slytherin's name on it, to Sirius and Remus who were waiting under the cloak. Remus groaned when he realized what James wanted to do. Sirius took it all in stride and when he was passed a pair of the boxers he held it twixt between his thumb and forefinger. His other hand came up and pinched his nose while he pretended to gag. Remus had to clap a hand over his mouth quickly to stifle his laughter. Since James couldn't see what they were doing he didn't laugh, but shot them a glare at where he figured they were, because of the small amount of noise that was issuing from under the cloak.

After all of his underwear had been collected, James took out his wand and pointed it at the floor slowly words began to appear. It read, _'The Marauders were here. Have fun buying new underwear'._ James looked down at his finished work with a smile. It was engraved into the stone. "One last thing and then we go to the Room of Requirement. Now where are you guys? I need to get back under the cloak." James whispered looking around. Feet suddenly appeared as Remus and Sirius stood up after being crouched. James quickly added his feet and three were forced to crouch once more. "My legs are killing me..." Sirius whined quietly. "Don't be a baby." James replied while aiming his wand out of the cloak at the sleeping form of Severus. "_Aguamenti_." He whispered and then watched as a jet of water shot out of his wand, straight at Severus, who woke up coughing and sputtering. "Run!" James shouted and dashed away from the curses issuing from Severus's mouth. They no longer cared about being spotted as they raced through the common room, feet and several other body parts exposed. Yells were heard as they raced through bumping into people, but the noise elevated to a whole other level when a soaking wet Severus appeared at the bottom of the stairs, sending spells in random directions. The Marauders quickly left the common room and began racing down the hallway. The cloak forgotten by everyone, but Remus, who clutched it as they ran. They could hear Severus behind them, but he was falling behind.

Several minutes passed and the trio stopped in front of what seemed to be an unremarkable wall. "Still...have...the...under...wear?" James asked in the midst of panting. Sirius nodded and took the crumpled wad of clothing out of several of his robe pockets. James nodded. "Good, now...ise the permanent sticking charm...and charm them to the ceiling." Even though they were tired all three boys got to work on sticking the underpants to the ceiling. They had just finished when Severus appeared from around a corner panting, his wand raised as he clutched at his side. "_Sectumsempra._" He said panting. Sirius and James had both raised their wands but not quite fast enough. James let out a cry as he landed on the floor clutching his arm which was now bleeding.

_"Expelliarmus." _Sirius roared while pointing his wand at Severus, who's wand flew through the air. While Sirius was busy, Remus moved over to James quickly and took up a chant like spell, while pointing his wand at the cut on James' arm. The torn skin on James arm quickly began mending and the bleeding stopped. "...Thanks...Remus." James said grinning up at his friend. James tried to sit up, but Remus gently pushed him back down. "I think Sirius wants to finish this." He said gesturing to the other black haired boy who was in the middle of spinning Severus around in circles with his wand. Said boy already angry red welts on his face and he looked like he was about to be sick when Sirius dropped him. "Run back to your filthy Slytherin friends, slime-ball. As if you have any." Sirius mocked Severus as he stood up on shaky legs, grabbed his wand and then ran back down the hallway. A grin spread across both of the black haired boys faces, but Remus's remained impassive. "He'll want revenge for this one..."He commented, but then gasped as he stared at the ceiling. Sirius was in the middle of charming the area around the underpants to flash words in pink. It read, _'Severus's stinky underpants. A galleon a pair! Please bring all money to the Marauders.'_ James laughed as Sirius finished. Remus was left shaking his head as he helped James up.

"I want to go back to the common room." Remus said with a sigh after running a hand through his hair while still looking up at the ceiling. Sirius and James just nodded as they looked at their work. Remus sighed and waited. A few seconds passed before Sirius looked away from the ceiling and over to his fellow marauder. "Why are you still here?" He asked a confused expression etching itself onto his features. "Cloak." Remus replied crossing his arms over his chest and giving them a scolding look. He as not about to get in trouble, but he couldn't just take the cloak. "Oh, right..." James picked the forgotten cloak off the ground and threw it around himself and Sirius. Both of the towed Remus under it as well and then set off towards the Gryffindor common room. What none of them realized though, was that they were being followed.

Lucius had watched with mild interest when the feet appeared running through their common room and it had only heightened when he saw the wet Severus Snape. He decided he would follow them and maybe he would get a crack at James too, because it was obvious that it was him and most likely the other two as well and he owed them one. When he got to the scene of the crime he changed his mind as a new plan formed in his mind. He followed the Marauders to the Gryffindor common being careful to stay hidden. He thought following them might have been harder, but he could clearly see their feet and part of their legs as well. It was almost too easy. After James dropped his friends off he proceeded back to the Head's common room. Lucius grinned when he heard the password. He waited twenty minutes before he followed James in. "Jumping Jobberknolls." Lucius said, smirking as he entered the heads common room. He crept up the spiral stairs, and grinned when he saw the door labeled 'Head Girl'.

--

--

--

--

Remember I want fifteen reviews or all you get after this is chapter four. :P


End file.
